


The walls are thin

by MakikoIgami



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, bottom!Makoto, harumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is impatient and Makoto gives in. (bottom!Makoto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The walls are thin

”Makoto.”

It always started like this, Haruka saying his name in _that_ kind of tone, with _that_ look that sent shivers down the taller one’s spine. The green-eyed boy liked how his name was said by his childhood friend, always did, but when he used _that_ tone, it usually meant that they’d better found some secluded space where they wouldn’t be overheard _quickly_.

"Yes, Haru," he said calmly, pushing himself out of the water, unconsciously letting his muscles play as the water cascaded down his skin, trying not to notice Kou’s gasp and focus solely on Haruka’s eyes that were impassive to anybody who didn’t know him well enough. Makoto knew that he was eaten up by those blue depths though.

Smiling sweetly at Rei and Nagisa who were still practicing their strokes - or rather, it was Nagisa showing Rei that he was not only good at breaststroke, but that his butterfly also wasn’t that bad - he excused himself and Haruka by telling them they had an appointment with his siblings, but told them to continue practice. All that was the duty of the captain of the team anyway, wasn’t it?

Haruka on the other hand was getting impatient. His index finger thrummed almost unnoticeably against his leg, willing Makoto to move faster. The younger boy complied, letting his feet carry him inside the clubhouse and consequently the showers as fast as he could without raising suspicions.

As soon as they had entered the only toilet though, Haruka slammed the door behind them shut, locked it and pressed the taller, buffer boy up against the wall, kissing him fiercely even though he had to stand up on tiptoes. Makoto mewled and lowered his head a little so that Haruka didn’t have to strain himself too much, letting his hands roam down the smaller one’s back until they reached the hem of his jammers, where they would come to a rest, since his mind started to fog over.

While Makoto was the one to be taking things slow, Haruka displayed an impatience so highly uncharacteristic for him. He pulled Makoto’s head further down with his hand on the taller one’s neck, while the other was busy cupping his manhood through his legskin, hungrily massaging and tugging it.

Makoto was never sure what brought this on, Haruka ravishing him like this at times. All he knew was that he couldn’t complain, never wanted to complain because such as it was with swimming, everything Haruka did was perfect. He knew exactly how to touch and how to tease him until Makoto was just one big shivering mess of wanton goo, but almost always it was for his pleasure moreso than Makoto’s. It was like Makoto was just a tool for him, but since the younger boy never saw Haruka look at somebody else with those eyes - similar, yes, but never the same - he rested assured that he was the only Haruka went to for relief.

Tugging down the front of his legskin, Haruka’s cold hand soon found his hot arousal. A few tugs and Makoto’s knees threatened to give out, which earned him a smirk from his over-eager lover.

"Turn around," the black-haired’s husky voice ordered, leaving no space for back-talk and like an obedient puppy, Makoto did as he was told, bracing himself against the wall in the toilet stall. Haruka peeled the legskin off him, just enough that he could access his ass, and Makoto shivered, feeling warm and cold at the same time.

Just when he managed to glance over his shoulder, curious as to what Haruka was planning to do, he felt his asscheeks be pulled apart and something incredibly hot and wet touched his asshole. He squawked, unable to contain his voice although he knew that the walls of the club house weren’t _that_ thick and earned himself a heated glare from Haruka, before the tongue on his hole was back, teasing and prepping him until he felt questing fingers join it in their task to open him up. Makoto tried his best to relax, to accept Haruka, but he was so excited and nervous that he could feel himself twitching every now and then, squeezing talented fingers inside of him.

"Haru~!" He moaned, he pushed himself back wantonly, subconsciously. He wanted more, he knew Haruka wanted more and he was feeling the other’s impatience in his bones now. Two, no, three fingers moved inside of him, curled and straightened until they found his sweet spot, making him gasp out loudly as stars clouded his vision for a moment. His own arousal was untouched for now, but it was standing up in attention, waiting to be touched.

When Haruka’s fingers left him, Makoto knew it wouldn’t get humored that soon. Still, he wouldn’t dare to touch himself if he hadn’t been told that much.

"Makoto, toilet," the older boy ordered, this time meaning that Makoto should turn and brace himself against the toilet. He spread his legs and stepped on either side of the hole in the floor, leaning forward, bending his knees so that he was at the right height for the other. His fingers curled against the wall and he turned his head to look back as he heard the sound of something wet and heavy falling to the floor.

For once, Haruka had discarded his jammers and was currently pumping himself into full-mast, same concentrated expression as always on his face. Makoto held back a moan, because he could see the little signs of the raven-haired’s arousal - the tips of his ears were red, his cheeks were pink and he was breathing as heavily as if he had just finished the fastest race of his life - and he _knew_ that nobody else would see Haruka like this. Feeling the smaller boy line up behind him, arousal hot and heavy against his ass, Makoto bit his lip and turned back around, screwing his eyes shut.

It took a bit of fumbling, quite a bit of force because they were doing it with the minimum of lube and a lot of hissing from both sides, but soon Haruka had settled himself snugly inside of Makoto, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath as he ran his hands over the expanse of Makoto’s front, talented fingers brushing against taut nipples that caused his breath to hitch and little kisses peppered down on between his shoulder blades.

It felt so good, so right to be doing this and even though Makoto was conscious about how big he was compared to his lover and how much Haruka must be straining himself to reach everywhere and how sad it was that they were unable to kiss like this because of their height difference, Makoto felt safe and comfortable, maybe more than usual. Haruka didn’t seem to mind either and as he leaned back, hands leaving Makoto’s front to rest on his hips as he pulled out a bit just to push back inside, they both moaned in unison.

Haruka’s pace started out slow, slower than expected from his previous impatience, but he soon picked up speed and force, until it was really hard for Makoto to hold back his voice. He tried not to moan too loudly, he tried to level his breathing, but it just felt so good that he couldn’t stop himself from silently chanting Haruka’s name, just as he liked to do whenever they had sex.

The older one tried to hush him, but only half-heartedly. He seemed to be lost in his own pleasure and when he felt close, Haruka pulled on Makoto’s arm, signalling him to straighten up against him, which the taller one did all too readily. The new angle was great, but it slowed them down, so Haru angled his thrust so that they would be slow and sensual, yet long and languid, reaching everywhere inside of Makoto, or so it felt like. In addition, he wrapped his arms around the taller one’s midsection, resting his face between his shoulderblades. Not knowing what to do with his shaking arms, Makoto settled on threading his fingers with Haruka’s on his stomach, just when one of his hands moved down to finally pay attention to the taller one’s leaking erection.

In fact, that was the last straw it took and just two tugs later, Makoto came with a harsh cry - which he instantly hoped no one had heard - just to feel Haruka follow him over the edge a few moments later. The smaller boy’s orgasms were not as loud as Makoto’s, yet he groaned out his name as something warm coated the taller one’s insides. Fingers curled against Makoto’s abs, blunt nails leaving thin lines on his skin, yet it went unnoticed.

Once he came down from his high, Makoto caught himself against the wall behind the toilet again, stopping them both from falling down onto the floor, while Haruka leaned heavily against his back. He was spent, he was exhausted - even more than usual because they had been through their whole training menu - but he was inexplicably happy and sated.

Craning his neck he caught sight of Haruka’s closed eyes and he smiled. The hardness inside of him softened slowly while Haruka still held him tight with his arms around him, but he could already feel his essence make its way down the passage. It was a funny feeling, but it was also a reminded how Haruka had painted him in his colors, so despite the uncomfortable feeling, Makoto welcomed it.

"Haru," he called out softly, receiving a small grunt. "Let’s clean up and go home."

The smaller boy nodded lazily, straightening reluctantly so that he could slip out, but he froze when he heard noises outside the shower.

Makoto froze as he recognized what was going on.

"Oh shit," he cursed and hoped Nagisa and Rei wouldn’t notice that they weren’t in the showers, they their clothes were still there and that they hadn’t left at all. He knew the chances were zero, but what surprised him was _what_ he heard them talk about once he started to listen closely.

"Rei-cha~n! Mako-chan and Haru-chan are gone, you don’t need to be shy…"

"Nagisa-kun this is neither the time nor the place to be doing this- hmpf!"

Soon, the words were swallowed by wet smacking sounds that suspiciously resembled kisses.

"Nagisa-kun! Not… not here!"

"Come on! No one’s gonna see us! And I wanna have fun with my little butterfly, hehe!"

"They’re having sex," Haruka dead-panned after he had heard enough. "In the club room."

Makoto tensed, feeling himself squeeze Haruka’s manhood that was _still_ inside of him. Gods, this was embarrassing. “Y-yeah…”

Silence spread out for a while between them, only to be disturbed by Nagisa’s grunts and Rei’s indecent moans, making Makoto wonder _what exactly_ they were doing, but any and all speculation came to a halt when he felt Haruka’s erection twitch a little inside of him, growing ever so slowly.

"Makoto," the blue-eyed boy announced, sound almost exactly like he had when all of this had started. "I want seconds."

"Haru~!" Makoto whined, but as soon as the smaller boy started moving again, any and all protest died short on his lips, just to be replaced by deep, husky moans.

It was well after dark when they finally were able to leave the club house.


End file.
